Une soirée gâchée ?
by Marguerite06
Summary: La soirée de Sara est-elle gâchée si Grissom n'est pas là ? ***GSR


« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

Assise dans le sofa, son regard ne quittant pas la porte, Sara désespérait. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il viendrait ?

Autour d'elle, les autres semblaient s'amuser et la fête battait son plein. La musique, la nourriture. Tout avait bien été préparé et avec soin. Mais Sara n'avait simplement pas le cœur à fêter. Elle l'attendait fermement. Greg passa et lui saisit le bras pour l'emmener danser, mais Sara résista. Elle ne danserait qu'avec un homme ce soir… Enfin, s'il arrivait.

Elle avait vraiment été idiote. Elle aurait dû aller au labo avec lui ou même l'empêcher d'aller travailler. Devait-elle l'appeler ou attendre qu'il vienne ? Elle jeta un millième regard vers l'horloge. Il était déjà 11H30. Il serait en retard, désormais Sara n'en avait plus aucun doute. Elle empêcha les larmes de lui monter aux yeux, car il ne servait à rien de pleurer. Il n'arriverait pas plus vite…

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » se demanda encore une fois Sara.

----------------------------------------------------------

« Vous allez venir, n'est-ce pas ? » redemanda pour la centième fois Catherine avant que les autres aient pu quitter le vestiaire pour rentrer chez eux.

Ce soir-là, ce serait une soirée de repos commune après une grosse enquête. Chacun aurait aimé faire ce qu'il voulait, mais Catherine en avait décidé autrement. Elle les avait tous invités chez elle pour une soirée. Elle avait également invité certains policiers, dont Sofia et Brass. Sara et Griss avait convenu de ne pas y aller, mais Catherine les avait bien coincés. Elle avait dit à Sara que Grissom y serait, alors la jeune femme avait dit oui. Et puis elle avait dit à Griss que la brunette venait, alors, il avait dit oui…

Tous confirmèrent leur présence à Catherine avant de quitter. Grissom laissa Sara partir et quitta le labo quelques minutes plus tard. Alors qu'il entrait dans le stationnement, il vit sa voiture le quitter. Il lui adressa un sourire et elle y répondit de bon cœur. De bonne humeur, Gil se dirigea vers sa voiture. Catherine se jeta presque sur lui, avant de partir elle aussi.

« Quoi encore Cath ? » demanda Griss.

« Tu vas venir ? » insista-t-elle, avec un grand sourire.

Généralement, il disait oui, mais il se défilait à la dernière seconde avec une excuse bidon.

« Bien sûr. » fit-il pour la rassurer. Catherine sourit à pleines dents. « N'oublie pas que Sara sera là… » ajouta-t-elle avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

Grissom embarqua dans sa voiture en levant les yeux au ciel. Tous savaient que Sara l'aimait et beaucoup se doutait que le superviseur avait aussi des sentiments pour la jeune femme. Mais aucun ne se serait douté que lui, Gil Grissom, avait fait le premier pas, il y avait plus de cinq mois et que désormais, les deux étaient très heureux.

Et bien sûr, ils faisaient extrêmement attention. Grissom aimait travailler avec elle, car ils avaient une magnifique complicité, l'un finissant parfois la phrase de l'autre. Ils avaient tout de même dû s'imposer certaines règles. Sara ne pouvait pas tutoyer ou appeler Grissom par son prénom. Grissom ne pouvait pas non plus tutoyer Sara et tous contacts physiques étaient prohibés. Cependant, il arrivait parfois que l'un ou l'autre s'échappaient… Mais à chaque fois, heureusement, soit ils étaient seuls, soit les autres ne remarquaient rien.

Heureusement…

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara et Grissom avait déjeuné et ensuite, ils avaient été marcher dehors avec leur chien, Hank. Se tenant par la main, ils avançaient lentement, inspirant profondément l'air du lac Mead. Ils adoraient y aller, car ils y étaient tranquilles et ne s'y faisaient pas dérangés. Grissom et Sara allèrent s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. À chaque jour, ils s'y installaient et c'était rendu leur place.

De là, il regardait Hank courir après les oiseaux et parfois patauger dans l'eau. Sara s'était assis entre les jambes de Grissom et ce dernier avait passé ses bras autour d'elle.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait se marier, Sara ? » demanda Grissom, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

Sara se figea, certaine d'avoir mal compris. Griss venait-il vraiment de lui demander si elle voulait se marier avec lui ?

« Qu'en penses-tu Sara ? » s'enquit Gil, sentant que sa bien-aimée s'était crispée. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas prête ?

« Gil… as-tu vraiment dit ce que je crois que tu as dit ? » fit Sara en se redressant légèrement.

Grissom eut un sourire. « Je crois que oui… »

Sara se tourna dans les bras de son amant et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec amour.

« Je crois que c'est un oui… » marmonna Grissom entre les lèvres de Sara.

Sara se recula et laissa sa main se promener sur le visage de son amant. « En effet… c'est un oui… mais avec un bémol. »

Grissom fronça les sourcils. « Un bémol ? »

« Oui, un bémol. Personne ne sait pour nous. Si on veut se marier, peut-être qu'on devrait leur dire… » Sara pencha la tête, pensive. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Tu as raison » avoua Grissom. « Si ce n'est que ça le bémol, on peut leur dire ce soir. À la fête à Catherine. » Il embrassa encore une fois Sara avant de se lever et d'aider la jeune femme à faire de même. Il appela Hank et le chien revint alors vers eux. Gil reprit la main de Sara et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux vers leur voiture.

« Ouais… On leur dit ce soir… » affirma Sara, une fois assise à la place du passager.

Elle ne vit pas Griss sourire, mais elle sentit que cette décision semblait lui faire plaisir. Une fois à la maison, elle détacha Hank et le couple alla s'asseoir devant la télé. Pourtant, Gil ne l'ouvrit pas. Il se tourna vers Sara.

« Alors, on va se marier ? Ça te prendrait peut-être ta bague de fiançailles. » Il déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche à Sara, puis il s'éloigna vers leur chambre. Il revint avec un petit boîtier. Il se mit à genoux devant le sofa et Sara éclata de rire. Griss avait un sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

« Sara, veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda-t-il.

Sara saisit le boîtier et regarda la bague, émerveillée. Gil se releva et s'installa aux côtés d'elle. Il la laissa enfiler la bague dans son annulaire gauche, puis il l'embrassa, encore et encore. Ils étaient prêts à aller plus loin, mais le portable de Grissom, posé sur la table du salon devant eux, sonna.

Grissom grogna de frustration et le saisit. « Grissom. »

Il écouta pendant quelques instants, puis il se défit de l'étreinte de Sara et se leva. « Il n'y a personne d'autre ? Non, vraiment ? D'accord… Je vais venir faire un tour. »

Il acquiesça, comme si son interlocuteur pouvait le voir, avant d'ajouter. « Oui. J'arrive dans une demi-heure. » et il raccrocha.

Sara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la petite moue si caractéristique à elle quand elle était en colère. Griss soupira avant de lui expliquer. « La sœur du maire a été assassinée. Ça aurait un rapport avec un vol de banque commis la semaine passée et le shérif veut que je m'en occupe. » Il se pencha vers sa fiancée et l'embrassa tendrement. « Et pour la soirée chez Catherine ? Pour les autres ? » demanda-t-elle. « Et pour ça ? » ajouta-t-elle en montrant la bague à son doigt.

«Sara… Je suis désolé, mais je te promet que je serai là dès que possible… Je te jure que je serai chez Catherine avant minuit et on pourra leur annoncer à ce moment-là… Je te le promet. »

Sara fit non de la tête avant de dire : « Je te connais Gil. Dès que tu es sur une enquête, rien n'existe plus que les indices et le cadavre. Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne tiendras pas… »

Grissom coupa ses protestations avec un baiser. « Je pourrais aussi venir avec toi ! » s'exclama Sara en voyant Grissom s'éloigner vers la douche.

Gil s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. « Non, je veux que tu ailles t'amuser. Et puis, je te jure qu'à minuit je serais à tes côtés ! » Il entra et ferma la porte.

Et Sara pesta une nouvelle fois contre leur emploi qui pouvait les déranger à presque n'importe quelle heure du jour, même en repos.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara débarqua de sa voiture lentement. Elle était en avance et elle le savait très bien. Elle avait cependant appelé Cath pour savoir si elle avait besoin d'aide. Bien que la rouquine lui est assuré que non, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, Sara avait décidé de venir, plutôt que de rester seule à la maison à tourner en rond.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et sonna. Il n'était que dix-sept heures et cinq et le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché. Sara se tourna vers les autres maisons en attendant qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Devant la maison d'en face, trois enfants couraient sur le gazon en se lançant un ballon. Les parents étaient à l'ombre rafraîchissante du porche, mais leur yeux ne quittaient pas les enfant qui s'amusaient devant eux.

« Sara ! Tu n'aurais pas du venir ! » s'exclama tout de même joyeusement Catherine à la jeune experte.

Elle lui ouvrit grand la porte et lui permit d'entrer. Elle lui prit sa veste et la serra ensuite dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. « Hum… » fit Cath en inspirant profondément, alors qu'elle tenait toujours Sara dans ses bras. « Ton chandail a une drôle d'odeur… On dirait un parfum d'homme… » Cath relâcha Sara et lui adressa un sourire.

La rouquine se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sara renifla la manche de son chandail avant de la suivre. « Je veux t'aider Cath. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » Catherine regarda autour d'elle. « Couper les légumes serait bien gentil ! » Quand Sara tendit la main pour prendre un couteau et couper des légumes, Catherine poussa une exclamation de surprise. Sara releva la tête vers elle et vit le regard de son amie fixé sur la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche. « Ho mon dieu ! » s'exclama Cath. « Tu es fiancée !? »

Sara se mordit la lèvre. Griss et elle étaient supposés annoncer à tous qu'ils étaient ensemble ce soir, donc elle avait gardé sa bague. Elle n'avait cependant pas pensé que Cath l'examinerait sous toutes ses coutures quand elle allait arriver et que – forcément – elle verrait la bague qu'elle portait. Sara ne dit pourtant rien et commença à couper les carottes sans un mot. Cath s'approcha et lui saisit la main pour l'empêcher de couper les légumes, mais également pour regarder de plus près la bague.

« Tu es fiancée ? » demanda Catherine.

Sara soupira, tout en acquiesçant lentement. « Généralement, une bague dans ce doigt-là signifie en effet que la personne qui la porte est fiancée. »

Catherine n'en revenait pas. « Je ne savais même pas que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie ! Ça fait combien de temps ? »

Sara dégagea sa main d'entre celles de Cath. « Quelques mois. » dit-elle évasivement.

Cath s'éloigna, mais revint. « Est-ce que quelqu'un est au courant, au labo ? » Sara la regarda bizarrement. « Tu sais, je ne veux pas avoir l'impression que je ne sais rien sur ta vie. Rassure-moi et dis-moi que personne ne sait que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie au labo. »

Sara confirma : « Personne ne le sait. »

« Et il t'a demandé en mariage ? » demanda Cath. Quand elle vit Sara acquiescer, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander à Sara quand elle le verrait, son fiancé. Le sourire de Sara s'agrandit et elle dit simplement : « Il devrait venir faire un tour ce soir. »

« Ce soir ? » répéta joyeusement Cath. « Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui, à cet instant même ? » ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Sara baissa la tête. Devait-elle dire de qui il s'agissait ? Non. Griss et elle devaient le dire. Ensemble. Elle n'avait pas à annoncer à tous leurs fiançailles s'il était absent. Elle attendrait son arrivée. « Il avait une urgence à son travail et il est parti. Mais il devrait venir d'ici minuit. »

Cette réponse sembla conforter Cath pendant quelques minutes, mais paniquée, elle se tourna vers Sara ensuite. « Ce n'est pas Hank, j'espère ! »

Sara la rassura aussitôt avec son sourire si lumineux. « Non, bien sûr que non. C'est un salaud de la pire espèce et jamais je ne retournerai avec lui. »

Cath posa sa main sur son cœur. « Tu me rassures. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais retournée avec lui… »

----------------------------------------------------------

La porte s'était ensuite ouverte sur Greg, Warrick et Nick qui étaient venus ensemble. Ils poussèrent des exclamations de joie quand ils virent Sara et Catherine devant eux, une tout autant magnifique que l'autre. Ils serrèrent les deux femmes dans leurs bras. Puis, Catherine demanda, presque en criant, s'ils avaient vus la magnifique bague de fiançailles de Sara.

Et là, encore une fois, il y eut une tempête de question. Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais parlé ? On va le rencontrer quand ? As-tu vérifié s'il avait un casier judiciaire ? Tu vas vraiment te marier avec lui ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu es avec lui ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ? Ce n'est pas Hank, j'espère !?

À chaque fois, Sara répondait patiemment. Après Nick, Greg et Warrick, les invités arrivèrent à intervalle régulier. Il était près de vingt heures et tous étaient arrivés… sauf Grissom.

« Où est Gil ? » demanda Catherine. « Et Jim ? »

Sara se mordit la lèvre. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Peut-être pouvait-elle légèrement modifier la réalité ?

« Grissom m'a appelé avant que j'arrive ici. Il y a eu un meurtre en lien avec un vol sur lequel j'ai travaillé la semaine passée. Il m'en a informé. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait besoin de mon aide et il a dit que non… »

« Le lâcheur ! » s'exclama Cath. « En refusant ton aide, Sara, il s'assurait de prendre plus de temps pour boucler l'enquête… et il ne viendra sans doute pas. »

Cath n'aperçut pas la légère vague de tristesse qui traversa le visage de Sara.

----------------------------------------------------------

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

Assise dans le sofa, son regard ne quittant pas la porte, Sara désespérait. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il viendrait ?

Autour d'elle, les autres semblaient s'amuser et la fête battait son plein. La musique, la nourriture. Tout avait bien été préparé et avec soin. On avait repoussé les fauteuils dans le salon et ainsi, la pièce était devenue une piste de danse. Dès le moment où Nick avait mis la première chanson, des couples s'étaient formés parmi les invités et ils s'étaient tous mis à bouger en rythme. Mais Sara n'avait simplement pas le cœur à fêter. Elle l'attendait fermement. Greg passa et lui saisit le bras pour l'emmener danser, mais Sara résista. Elle ne danserait qu'avec un homme ce soir… Enfin, s'il arrivait.

Dire qu'elle avait refusé une dizaine d'invitations à danser.

Elle avait vraiment été idiote. Elle aurait dû aller au labo avec lui ou même l'empêcher d'aller travailler. Devait-elle l'appeler ou attendre qu'il vienne ? Elle jeta un millième regard vers l'horloge.

11 H30

Il serait en retard, désormais Sara n'en avait plus aucun doute. Elle empêcha les larmes de lui monter aux yeux, car il ne servait à rien de pleurer. Il n'arriverait pas plus vite…

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » se demanda encore une fois Sara.

Soudain, quelqu'un se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Sara tourna légèrement la tête, le temps de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Brass. Ce dernier se pencha vers son oreille et parla fort pour que la jeune femme entende en dépit de la musique. « Ton petit-ami est au labo… Il va bientôt arrivé, il finit simplement de rédiger le rapport. » Sara se laissa tomber contre le dossier du sofa.

« Il avait dit qu'il serait là à minuit. » fit-elle avec rage.

Brass haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Cath pour discuter un peu avec elle. À ce moment, un jeune policier vint s'installer aux côtés de Sara. « Vous ne voulez pas danser ? » demanda-t-il. Avant qu'elle est pu répondre, il ajouta, plein d'espoir : « À moins que vous n'ayez pas trouvé de cavalier intéressant… »

Sara s'empressa de réfréner les ardeurs du jeune homme. « Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. J'attends mon fiancé. » Elle se détourna de lui et prit une gorgée de la bière qu'elle tenait à la main. Ce n'était que sa deuxième de la nuit et elle n'en boirait guère plus.

Il fit la moue et dit alors : « Donc en attendant votre fiancé, vous buvez et vous empêchez de vous amuser ? » Sara leva les yeux au ciel. Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser seule ? « Non. Et puis… est-ce que je peux faire ce que je veux ? À ce que je sache, on est dans un pays libre… » S'exclama Sara, de mauvais poil.

Le jeune coq ne dit rien et préféra partir vers une nouvelle conquête, plus loin. Sara le vit s'éloigner et observa Greg qui draguait une fille aux courbes plantureuses plus loin. Il s'agissait d'une nouvelle policière dans le service de Brass. Elle le regarda lui parler d'un air charmeur, puis il lui prit doucement la main et l'attira sur la piste de danse. Elle les regarda se mêler aux corps déjà en mouvements et se mettre à bouger en rythme avec la musique. Elle regarda de nouveau l'horloge.

11 H47.

Gil ne viendrait pas, Sara en était désormais certaine. Elle tourna la tête vers Nick, qui plus loin, venait de se faire jeter par une fille. La femme rousse avec qui il parlait s'éloigna vers le policier qui avait dragué Sara. Nick haussa les épaules en la voyant partir et s'approcha du sofa où Sara était assise. « Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas notre soirée ! » marmonna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le sofa aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. Sara ne dit rien, mais soupira.

« S'il ne vient pas, il va dormir sur le fauteuil pour le reste du mois. » maugréa Sara.

Nick eut un sourire. « J'ignore pourquoi il n'est pas encore là, ton fiancé, mais je suis sûr qu'il a une bonne raison. » Sara enfouit son visage entre mains et ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants. Nick lui frotta le dos, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu'elle pleurait ?

Sara releva rapidement la tête et Nick commença à discuter avec elle, pour lui changer les idées. Cependant, les yeux de Sara finissaient toujours par aller sur l'horloge. Elle se mit à la fixer, haïssant que le temps passe aussi vite. Les minutes filaient et rien ne semblait pouvoir les ralentir, même la peine que ressentait l'experte. Après un moment à parler dans le vide, Nick se rendit compte que Sara ne l'écoutait pas, mais fixait l'horloge.

11 H58.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Le cœur de Sara faillit s'arrêter. Malheureusement, ce n'était que Warrick qui avait été chercher des CD dans sa voiture. Elle retomba dans sa mélancolie. Nick s'en aperçut et essaya de la faire rire en lui racontant des histoires drôles. Ça ne fonctionna pas. Sara se leva lentement. « Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Je suis fatiguée. »

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Grissom entra, regarda autour de lui et reconnut immédiatement celle qu'il cherchait. Sara retrouva son sourire en voyant qui venait d'entrer et commença à se frayer un chemin vers le nouvel arrivant.

Derrière Grissom, Catherine l'appelait, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il ne voyait que le visage de Sara. Il se mit à contourner les jeunes gens sur la piste de danse pour se diriger vers sa bien-aimée. Cette dernière n'entendait pas Nick qui criait son nom. Elle ne savait plus rien de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, sauf une chose – Grissom qui s'approchait d'elle.

Quand ils furent un devant l'autre, les bras de Gil se glissèrent naturellement autour de sa taille et les mains de Sara passèrent sur ses épaules pour se joindre sur sa nuque. Les lèvres se frôlèrent une seconde avant de toucher pour de bon. Grissom embrassa Sara avec amour.

Autour d'eux, les gens arrêtèrent de danser et même la musique se tut. Tous se jetaient des regards étonnés et surpris. Catherine entrouvrit la bouche. Nick qui s'était levé, se rassit. Greg arrêta de contempler la fille devant lui pour observer, avec stupéfaction, son supérieur embrasser sa meilleure amie. Warrick échappa les CD qu'il tenait jusqu'alors en main. Le jeune policier qui avait dragué Sara laissa échapper un flot ininterrompu de jurons, alors que Sofia serra son verre tellement fort dans sa main qu'il éclata.

Finalement, Sara se sépara de Grissom, mais ce dernier la garda dans ses bras. Autour d'eux, un silence total régnait. Sara posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Qu'allait-il se passer désormais ? Leurs amis savaient que la jeune femme était fiancée, mais est-ce qu'ils comprendraient que son fiancé était Gil Grissom ? À moins qu'ils pensent qu'elle trompait son fiancée ? Elle eut soudain peur. Pourquoi personne ne bougeait ou ne réagissait ?

Catherine descendit les quelques marches qui la séparait du couple et fit signe à Greg, Nick et Warrick de venir la rejoindre. D'un coup de tête vers la cuisine, elle fit comprendre aux cinq autres de l'y suivre. Dans le salon, elle remit la musique, mais certains ne semblait plus avoir envie de danser. La plupart regardait le couple d'un mauvais œil. D'autres haussèrent les épaules et quand la musique repartit, ils recommencèrent à danser.

Les six experts entrèrent dans la cuisine, mais Brass vint les rejoindre. Il trouva Catherine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, debout devant Griss et Sara. Gil avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Sara et la tenait contre lui. Greg, Warrick et Nick avaient préféré s'asseoir autour de la table. Jim éclata de rire. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment de sa réaction.

« Si vous aviez la tête des autres… » Fit-il à l'adresse de Griss et Sara. « On aurait dit qu'ils avaient tous vu un revenant. En tout cas, vous savez comment attirer l'attention des gens qui vous entourent. »

Sara baissa la tête et observa ses pieds, mal à l'aise. « Jim, peux-tu vider la maison ? » demanda Cath en regardant son ami. Ses yeux revinrent ensuite sur Griss et Sara. « Je crois qu'une grosse discussion s'impose ici… » Jim acquiesça et sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un mot.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à discuter. » intervint Grissom. « J'ignore ce que Sara vous a dit, mais… »

« On sait qu'elle est fiancée. » marmonna Warrick en se frottant la tête d'un air absent. « Ce qu'on ignorait, c'était l'identité du fiancé. Maintenant, je crois qu'on en a une bonne idée… »

« En effet. » avoua Greg en se levant pour se servir une tasse de café.

« Alors vous… vous êtes fiancés ? » demanda Nick en essayant de prendre un ton dégagé. Mais il n'y parvint pas et tous sentirent sa peine de ne pas avoir été au courant de quelque chose d'aussi important dans la vie de sa meilleure amie et presque sœur.

Gil saisit la main gauche de Sara et regarda la bague à son doigt. « Nous sommes fiancés. » affirma-t-il.

« Vous comptiez nous l'annoncer quand au juste ? » fit Cath, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Griss et Sara avait l'impression d'être des adolescents fautifs devant leur mère.

« Ce soir. » répondit Sara. « Mais il fallait d'abord que Griss arrive, avant minuit… Comme il me l'avait promis. » Elle évita de le regarder et tourna la tête vers Nick.

« Et ça fait combien de temps ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Environ cinq mois… »

« CINQ MOIS ?! » s'exclamèrent en cœur Greg et Warrick. « Vous ne nous avez rien dit pendant…cinq mois ! » ajouta Nick, outré.

Sara jeta un regard en biais à Gil. « Il y a deux raisons pour lesquelles nous n'avons rien dit… La première, c'est que ça aurait pu poser problème avec Ecklie et la seconde, c'est qu'on ignorait si ça marcherait entre nous. »

« Et ça marche ? » s'enquit Warrick.

« Ça devrait » répliqua Nick en jetant un regard à Warrick. « Ils vont se marier. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Greg amena les tasses de café à Warrick et Nick. Catherine fixait le sol, pensive. Sara se tourna vers Grissom avec un sourire. Ce dernier lui frotta le bras, puis leur visages s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, très tendrement. Ensuite, ils s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre et Sara ne put retenir un bâillement.

« On rentre à la maison ? » demanda Griss à Sara.

Celle-ci acquiesça et ils dirent au revoir à leur amis. Ils quittèrent ensuite la maison de Cath bras dessus, bras dessous. En les regardant partir, Catherine ne put s'empêcher de murmurer aux gars :

« En voilà deux qui ne finiront jamais de nous étonner ! »

Fin !

_Une histoire moyenne, je crois. Dans ma tête, c'était fabuleux, mais une fois la rédaction commencée, c'était un peu moins bons… En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Pour la scène du baiser dans le salon pendant la fête, je me suis un peu inspirée d'une scène de O.C. la série américaine, quand Ryan arrive juste avant minuit pour le Nouvel An et qu'il embrasse Marissa alors que un autre gars est triste plus loin… En tout cas !_

_SI VOUS AVEZ AIMÉ, J'AIMERAIS UNE REVIEW… SINON, BAH TANT PIS ! _

_Marguerite06_

_P.S. Je travaille sur la suite de Boum, d'accident fâcheux et de Vive les enfants ! Un chap. devrait être publié dans une semaine ou deux ou bien, dans quelques jours, puisque je suis en congé présentement !_

_Bonne fin de semaine à tous ! _


End file.
